Robbie and the SportsCandy
by The Anonymous Mouse
Summary: Can Sportacus persuade Robbie to try SportsCandy? And will he like it? Vague SportaRobbie if you look really hard.


**LazyTown is Magnus Scheving's idea not mine. He's a genius, not me.**

"Please Robbie!"

"No!"

"Please, it wont hurt you."

"No! No! No!"

Robbie paused to reflect on the irony of the situation: Sportacus had cornered him onto a bench and was trying to force him to try SportsCandy.

"I'm not forcing you Robbie, I'm persuading you."

Oh great now the Sports Elf was psychic, well Robbie had always suspected that he had more powers that he never mentioned, such as the power to make kids like disgusting fruit and vegetables.

"They're not disgusting, please, just try one - an apple." Sportacus held it out.

"No." Robbie retorted, "Not unless you try some cake." That should put Sportafreak off.

"Robbie, you know I can't eat cake, I'll have a sugar meltdown." Sportacus said softly.

"Well, I might have a - um - fruity meltdown if I eat that!" he pointed at the apple as if to blame it for everything.

"Robbie, you won't. You can't!" light mirth showed through Sportacus' voice.

"How do you know, I'm not an elf like you, things are different for me."

"Robbie, if you have a appley meltdown or whatever I will give you cake - that should make it better." Sportacus wasn't sure if this would work, but as long as Robbie was convinced it would be fine. Who ever heard of a meltdown due to too much fruit?

Robbie wasn't convinced; he continued to glare up at Sportacus, who was standing over him.

"Ok, if you have a meltdown, I promise to feed you cake, then you can feed me cake or sweets or whatever." This was the most Sportacus could offer, giving Robbie full control over him, "In fact, if you want, I will leave town forever if you have a meltdown."

Robbie's eyes filled with greed. This is what he'd wanted for years, he'd get peace and quiet, and all he'd have to do is eat one small bite from an apple. Then faking a meltdown would be easy.

"Ok, sure." He said putting on his most grudging, miserable voice. "If I have to." He added. He looked up…

Into Sportacus' eyes, rich sky-blue eyes, which shone radiantly. Usually Robbie felt the stupid joy and annoying cheerfulness radiating from them, instead he felt Sportacus' determination and hope flowing outwards.

Robbie took the apple from Sportacus' hand, grimacing at the smooth skin, so unlike the crinkly wrapping that holds chocolate or sweets.

"Ok on three," Sportacus said, feeling Robbie may need encouragement, "One…two…thr-"

"Two and a half." Said Robbie, acting like Ziggy when it came to eating SportsCandy.

Sportacus rolled his eyes then continued "Three?"

"No. Two and seven eighths!" Robbie protested.

"Robbie, I can't force you to eat the apple,"

"Sure you can, that's what you're doing." He interjected.

"All I can do I encourage you," Sportacus continued, ignoring Robbie "Only you can take the leap and eat the apple, only you can make yourself brave."

Robbie looked at Sportacus' sapphire eyes and felt his mind give way to his weak heart. He bowed his head so that the eye contact was broken but he still felt the power through the memory. Robbie looked up and there they were again, drilling into his soul with … niceness.

Robbie drew the apple to his mouth; and bit deep into it.

He automatically gagged, but then he paused to think.

He remembered his scheme, time for an apple meltdown… but there they still were, leaving blue scars on the inside of his eyelids, looking expectant for his opinion.

Robbie blinked and moved the apple around his mouth; the taste lingered on his tongue. A rich sugary taste – so different to that of chocolate. He swallowed the bite without chewing.

"It's nice." He admitted, gazing deep into the blue caverns holding his gaze. Sportacus smiled.

Then suddenly Robbie broke away from the gaze. "Ha, got you!" he cried, "You don't think I'd really like it! Did you?"

Sportacus merely raised an eyebrow – he knew enough from Robbie's body language and his own basic psychic powers that Robbie was lying.

Too late to fake a meltdown. The best Robbie could do would be to slink away now!

"I'm going now, back to my lair. Goodbye!" Robbie strutted off.

Sportacus grinned at the view of the villain leaving and wondered if Robbie was aware of what he was holding.

Back in his lair Robbie realised he'd still got the apple. Checking around for signs of a hidden camera or even Sportafreak, Robbie took another bite of the fruit.

_I don't know where this came from but it's taken the least ammount of time out of any chapter so far. This is what I do to avoid revision - write. R&R please._


End file.
